Yet Another Unusual Solution to the First Task
by David Brown
Summary: Harry finds a unique solution to the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament.


Harry was frustrated. He wasn't going to be ready for the First Task. Dragons. And for all Hermione's help, he wasn't all that excited about accioing his broom and trying to dodge a dragon in the air.

Then he remembered the book. The book that his godfather Sirius gave him. The book from the Black Library that Sirius said would have made his life a hell of a lot easier had he had this book when he was in Hogwarts. Harry retrieved the book from his trunk and began to read.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry started laughing aloud in the common room. "Ha! I'll fight fire with fire." He retrieved his invisibility cloak from his belongings, left the castle, and strode down the forest path that Hagrid had brought him down only a few nights before. He had a very special ingredient to acquire.

Days later, Harry, walked out of the tent. Before him stood the Hungarian Horntail, guarding its nest. Harry spoke up.

"Now would be good, Dobby."

Dobby appeared in the reviewing stands and presented Ludo Bagman with an envelope. "Harry Potter sir's respects, Mr. Baggyman, sir." Ludo Bagman, startled by Dobby given Dobby's stature, somewhat reminiscent of a Goblin, accepted the envelope and read Harry's letter.

"Sweet Merlin, I've got to change my bet. BOOKMAKER!"

Ignoring all of that, Harry stood up, fearless in front of the dragon. "Great mother, I bid you greetings." Harry said in parceltongue, the language of all serpents.

"What is it worm?"

"I want the golden object hidden amongst your eggs."

"You can't have it." The dragon responded with a breath of flame. Harry dodged and was only slightly singed by the fire. Interestingly enough, he wasn't harmed.

"Well, if you want it that way, bitch, I'll have to take it."

Then Harry transformed.

What Harry found in that ancient book from the Black Library was a long lost recipe for an animagus potion. With the proper ingredient removed from the target beast, a witch or wizard could turn into, well, anything.

Moments later, the commentator cried out, "Bloody Hell." In Harry's place stood a very large Hebridean Black Dragon, uncharacteristically larger than the Hungarian Horntail he faced.

Harry spoke again. "We must make this fair. Before we begin, please allow me to remove your shackles."

"Very well." With a well placed bite, Harry snapped the chains holding the other dragon within the arena.

They began to fight.

Ten minutes later, Harry, victorious, stood atop the supine, defeated Horntail. Then the dragon within, the big Hebridean Black, took over, and Harry knew no more.

"Mummy! What's that dragon doing to the other dragon?"

"Holy shit, he's fu-" Lee Jordan was silenced by his Head of House.

"Harry Potter is one bad motherfu-"

"Shut your mouth!"

"Hey, I'm just talking about Harry."

"Ee is not a leetle boy. Ee is grand couter. Ee is so very very big."

Five minutes past.

Five more minutes past.

Fifteen more minutes past. The witches were paying close attention. Hermione Granger's hand strayed beneath her robes. She wasn't the only one.

"How long is this going to take?"

"Where is that strange music coming from. I think the muggles call it Funk."

Several minutes later, the ritual was finally completed when Harry raised his head and blast a long thick stream of flame high into the sky. Several witches fainted.

The big black dragon got up and walked a few steps. Then he transformed back to Harry Potter. Harry casually walked to the nest and picked up his golden egg,  
>approaching the stands holding it high over his head. Dobby appeared and gave Harry a lit cigarette.<p>

"Harry!" Hermione's voice attracted Harry's attention over the roar of the crowd.

"What do you think, Hermione?"

"Harry, where are your robes?"

Interestingly enough, Harry didn't have any difficulty finding a date for the Yule Ball.

The Marauders Map, version 2.0, is proudly brought to you by Prongs, Padfoot,  
>Mooney and Shaft.<p>

PS: Dobby delivered Harry's animagus registration form to a ministry official.  
>Bagman was conveniently present. Harry wouldn't want to break the law.<p>

David Brown


End file.
